Meadow Love
by doublecriss
Summary: Rachel is very stressed out so her girlfriend Quinn, takes her to a meadow to calm her down in her own special way. Warning: Girl on girl.


**Meadow Love**

**Hola guys! Alright so! I have decided that I will start doing one shots now. A lot of one shots with different pairings. This one shall be Faberry. Some others will include brittana, niff, furt, andercest etc. So go on my profile to check those out when they're done! **

**Let's be honest now...Faberry have way more chances than Finchel now ;) Sorry if anyone actually ships Finchel. But yeah my first one shot EVAH.**

**Have fun...enjoy.**

**And review por favor. **

**Gracias. **

**(Oh in this Quinn is still a cheerio and Finn is like totally in love with Rachel and Faberry is happening)**

**Warning: Girl on girl. Hush**

"No Brittany. For the last time cats cannot talk!"

"But Rachel Lord Tubbington does!".

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, dropping her head down onto the cafeteria table with a loud thunk.

_How many times do I have to explain it to her?_

"Uh, Rach? Can I talk to you?"

Rachel looked up slowly and noticed Finn standing awkwardly, playing with the hem of his shirt.

_Anything to get me away from Britt_

"Sure!" she agreed quickly and stood up, dragging the lanky boy to the other side of the cafeteria.

Rachel zoomed past everyone around her and when she finally came to a stop she huffed out a puff of air.

"Thank god" she whispered. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked him, her eyes big, sparkling and full of innocence.

"I-I um, just. I wanted to ask if you w-wanted to hang out after school today? Maybe watch a movie or something?"

It was clear that Finn was nervous. And there was only one reason for that. Of course Rachel Barbara Berry figured it out. He _liked liked _her.

Honestly? She felt bad for the boy. He truly was nice even if he was a bit of a dork but she was with Quinn and that's the only thing that mattered.

She placed her small hand onto his arm and shook her head slowly.

"I'm really sorry Finn but I can't"

"Oh. No that's fine. I'll see you later then okay?" he said with a hurt expression. He turned away from the small girl and walked into the hallway, clearly upset. Body language was very easy to read for Rachel. And by the way his head was tilted down and his body was sagging he was clearly sad.

She sighed and massaged her temple with her fingers. How she hated doing that. And that happened so often with Finn aswell.

A couple of minutes before the bell she decided to head over to her locker to get her biology book.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a small kiss being pressed into the side of her neck.

"Hey babe"

"Hey Quinn" Rachel said with a big smile.

She hugged the book to her chest and turned around so she could face her girlfriend.

"Are you alright? You seem kind of...tense". Quinn then put her hands onto Rachel's shoulders and started to knead them lightly.

The smaller girl moaned quietly at the relief she suddenly recieved.

"I guess I am. I mean first of all I had to converse with Britt for 20 minutes trying to explain to her that animals can't speak, then I had to turn Finn down and now I'm kind of nervous because I have this whole biology exam that I didn't have much time to study for because my aunt came around yesterday, you know the one, and we started talking about broadway and glee club and I lost track of time so now is going to kill me and then.._Hmph"_ Rachel gasped when Quinn suddenly moved forward to kiss her hungrily.

When the kiss broke Rachel was left panting slightly. Quinn smirked at the sight and chuckled quietly.

"Baby, calm down. It's alright. You always ace your exams no matter how little you study. You know what? I think you're too stressed. I can help you with that. Meet me at the carpark after Biology alright?".

Rachel nodded dumbly, her eyes wide and innocent again.

"Good. I'll see you later. Sue wants me" she leant forward and placed a quick peck onto Rachel's lips and with that she turned away, her skirt swishing behind her.

Rachel couldnt help but stare at Quinn's legs and make her way up until her eyes stopped at her ass.

_Wow._

She cleared her throat and made her way into the class, making sure to avoid Finn.

_XxX_

When the bell finally rang Rachel almost yelped with joy. At last. School was over and she was going to see her gorgeous beyond gorgeous girlfriend.

She quickly stuffed everything in her bag and speed-walked (_Rachel Berry does not run) _to the carpark where she immidiately found Quinn by her car.

Quinn pecked her again, and smiled when she felt Rachel's hands press against her neck trying to get her to kiss her for longer. How could she not?

She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and sighed happily, allowing Rachel's tongue to massage hers.

"Alright, get in I have a suprise" she whispered against her lips

"A suprise?"

"Mmhmm"

Rachel quirked her eyebrows in confusion but nevertheless got into the passanger seat.

When Quinn sat next to her she realised that the blond girl was holding something in her hand.

_A blindfold?_

Quinn saw the confusion in Rachel's face and explained to her that this is only for the ride because she didn't want her to see where they were going. It was a suprise afterall.

Rachel allowed her to tie the blindfold around her eyes and couldn't help but wonder where they were going.

"Is it the mall?"

"No"

"Your house?"

"No"

"My house?"

"No"

"The chi-"

"Come on Rach. You won't guess it just enjoy the ride alright?"

Through the blindfold Rachel was giving Quinn the best bitchglare she could muster and when she heard laughing a few seconds later she couldnt help but laugh aswell.

"Was I off?"

"Way off" Quinn laughed. "You were glaring at the steering wheel"

After around 15 minuts the car came to a stop. Rachel's hands immidiately flew to the seat belt but another pair of hands stopped her.

"Wait here for a second, and don't take the blindfold off"

Rachel sighed but nodded anyway, sagging back into the seat.

When a couple of minutes later she felt Quinn's hand pull at her seat belt she smiled and un-did it herself.

Quinn grabbed her hand, interwined their fingers and led her out of the car.

"Alright, watch your step" she said as she grabbed her waist and pushed her forward gently.

Rachel's arms automatically moved forward as if something was ahead of her and she would surely walk into it.

"You can take the blindfold off now beautiful" she whispered into her ear, the warm air making her shiver.

Rachel nodded and took the blindfold slowly and the sight that met her eyes was truly the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, except Quinn of course.

Quinn brought her to a meadow. But not just any meadow.

This particular meadow was as big as the eye could see. With dry light green grass and trees far out into it. Dark green, big, tall trees. Around them there were purple flowers, as well as some yellow. The grass wasn't the short usual kind but a bit longer. Further you could see the rest of the meadow and then Lima. But because they were so high up it look tiny. The sky has already started to change. Some clouds could be seen but the colour is what made Rachel gasp. The furthest away from them the sky was a purple colour and right above them it was pink. Many different mixtures of pink and orange and lilac.

"I've never seen anything this beautiful" she whispered in awe

She then looked back onto the ground an noticed a blue blanket on the floor, with 2 extra blankets unfolded on top, as well as a basket.

"Do you like it?" Quinn asked nervously

Rachel turned to look at her with a dumb expression on her face

"Are you crazy? Quinn this is beautiful. I love it!" she eeped!

Quinn let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"It's so secluded" Rachel added

"Yeah, I found this place on my own. When my dad kicked me out for those 2 nights I wandered around and somehow ended up here. It's gorgeous and no one ever comes here anyway"

"Wow" is all she could say. It was just so breath-taking.

Rachel giggled and happily skipped over to the blanket, sitting down on it carefully making sure her skirt didnt crease.

Quinn chuckled and joined her, opening the basket and bringing out a strawberry.

"Strawberry?" she asked, dangling the fruit in front of Rachel

"Oh yes please".

Quinn pressed the fruit against her lips and watched as Rachel bit into it softly, some of its juice spilling onto her chin.

Quinn smirked and moved forward kissing her lips and then kissing away the juice

"Yummy"

Rachel giggled and laid down on the blanket looking up at the pink sky.

Quinn did the same but instead she looked at Rachel.

"Still tense?"

"Not as much. Why?"

"I have a great stress reliever" she smirked and with that she moved to straddle Rachel, placing her hands flatly on both sides of her head. She leant down and presses her lips against Rachel's still tasting the strawberry.

She licked her bottom lip, and when Rachel opened her mouth lazily she stuck her tongue in and moaned quietly.

One of her hands wondered down Rachel's neck until it was on her chest. She carefully took one breast into her hand and massaged it gently.

Rachel moaned into the kiss and gripped the blanket a little bit tighter

Quinn smiled into the kiss and then did the same with the other breast.

Although it looked it, it wasn't actually cold so without hesitation Rachel sat up and got rid of her sweater her bra following right along.

She laid back down and pulled Quinn on top of her, this time Quinn placed a kiss to her breast and then took a nipple into her mouth, rolling it between her teeth and then sucking on it eagerly. Again she paid the same amount of attention to its twin.

Rachel bit her lip to stop a gasp coming out. Afraid that it would be way to loud

"_God Quinn"_

Quinn kissed her way down her chest, and her flat tummy until she got to her skirt. She hooked her fingers into the hem and looked up.

Rachel nodded quickly and moved her hips up , allowing Quinn to take off her skirt.

Now she was only left with her white knee high socks with little red bows on the sides and red lacy panties.

Quinn kissed her way up, until their mouth met but her hand moved down to Rachel's crotch. She laid her palm flatly against Rachel's pussy immediately feeling the heat.

"Are you wet for me already Rach?"

Rachel blushed deeply and nodded

Quinn licked her lips and move her hand so that she could take the panties off completely.

The air hit Rachel and she couldn't help but gasp

"So beautiful" Quinn said in a hushed tone.

Rachel spread her legs with her feet planted securely on the blanket. Quinn moved down so that her face was right in front of Rachel's wet glistening pussy.

She propped herself up onto her elbows and with one hand she spread the lips and with the other she flicked over her clit a couple of times, enjoying the moans she managed to get from Rachel.

After a bit of teasing she took the clit between her fingers and rolled it gently

"Quinn. Quinn Quiiinnn" Rachel panted out.

"You love this don't you Rachel? Me playing with your wet cunt. Look at you all wet for me. And only me. You're so desperate for me. I can see how your pussy is tightening just at the thought".

Rachel grabbed the blanket even harder and nodded along "Y-yes Quinn. Please do something"

Quinn nodded and moved down to take one of Rachels juicy lips into her mouth. She sucked eagerly and flicked over the clit again. Rachel finally allowed a loud scream to escape

_Fuck it no one would hear anyway._

Quinn then took the clit into her mouth and sucked on it, licking off the juices.

"So good Quinn. _Nnng so good"_

She suddenly felt the hand Quinn had on her thigh disappear and when she looked down she noticed that Quinn somehow managed to take her skirt off and she had two fingers massaging her slit slowly.

"Oh god" she panted, throwing her head back down on the blanket

Quinn moaned around the juicy clit and pressed two fingers inside her own hole.

Rachel felt the vibrations and couldn't stop her hands from flying to her face. The pleasure almost too much.

Almost sensing what she wanted Quinn, let go of the now rock hard clit and without warning she plunged her tongue into Rachel's wet and greedy hole.

Rachel moaned and closed her eyes. God how she loved this. One of her hands moved down to her breast and she massaged it gently, flicking over the nipple every now and then.

With Quinn's cheerio skirt pooled at her ankles, and her top slowly rising up the cheerleader plunged a third finger into herself, curving them around. She did the same thing with her tongue and when Rachel suddenly spluttered for air she knew that she found her g-spot.

She flicked her tongue inside her, over that same spot again and she felt the walls of Rachels pussy clench around her tongue.

"C-close Q. I'm gonna come"

Quinn doubled her efforts, pressing her tongue inside her harder and at the same time she pumped her fingers in and out of herself, her orgasm also approaching.

"Oh, Ah!" Rachel moaned "I'm gonna..!" she couldn't even finish the sentence before her cunt was fully clenching and she came harshly, the juices spilling into Quinn's eager mouth.

While swallowing the juice that was Rachel Quinn moaned against her clit when she felt her own orgasm drench her fingers.

She rode it out completely and then finally let go of Rachel's sensitive clit, giving her sex one last lick before sitting up, revealing her pink and wet pussy.

"W-wow" Rachel stammered

"Less stressed?"

"Most definitely"

**Voila. Alright so I'm thinking that maybe today I'll either do another one shot or maybe a chapter for Thursday Nights. I take requests guyssss. If you'd like to see any pairing do anything then review and I'll add it to the list!**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**One shot OVAH!**

**MA x**


End file.
